For a head-worn display unit (HWD; also head-mounted or helmet-mounted display) to accurately display aircraft or georeferenced symbology and imagery, the HWD must have accurate head pose data: the position and orientation of the head (e.g., upon which the HWD is worn, and with which the HWD itself moves) relative to a platform reference frame. For example, an aircraft (or ground-based vehicle, or other like mobile platform) may move relative to a georeferenced frame (e.g., WGS 84, PZ-90, or other frames) while the head of the aircraft's pilot may move relative to the aircraft reference frame.
Head pose may be estimated by inertial measurement units (IMU) configured to detect and report accelerations, angular rates, or changes in velocity and orientation over time. For example, a first IMU may be rigidly mounted to (and may estimate and track the relative position and orientation of) the aircraft, and a second IMU (independent of the first IMU) may be rigidly mounted to (and may estimate and track the relative position and orientation of) the head/HWD. To arrive at an accurate head pose estimate by differencing these two IMUs (relative navigation) requires a means of correcting, or compensating for, uncertainties or errors associated with either IMU. Aiding devices may provide position and orientation (pose) measurements in six degrees of freedom (6DOF), which serve as a means of correcting, or compensating for, the inherent drift of both IMUs, solving the relative navigation problem and differencing the first and second IMUs, achieving accurate head pose estimates relative to the platform reference frame.